The Project Of Horror
by Mangle6
Summary: What's worse then school projects? A school project with your worst enemies of course! When Mike, Nat, and Amber get teamed up with their bullies Royal and Pristine and all hell breaks loose as the five children have to work together in order to get a good grade! But that's that least of the grouos problems as Nat has a big secret that will seriously complicate things for everyone!
1. Prologue: The Start Of The Horror

Nat was in his first hated (and last) class of the day: Language Arts (his second hated being Science and third being History). Nat sat in class with an nervous yet annoyed look on his face praying that the teacher didn't pick him for anything. You know, what he usually did in all his classes except for math, art, and gym. Mike wore a jacket as he had a bored expression on his face as he answered the fortieth question a teacher had asked him this day. Unfortulently (or fortunately as you see it) Mike was basically a genius.

He got all A-pluses in he classes and honestly he could be at Harvard right now actually having a challenge in his learning instead of being bored out of his mind. Mike knew everything and had read everything on the island. The only thing that confused him was the animatronics and how Pearl had built them. And the only reason he stayed was because he wanted to be with his friend's, plus his parent's had said no wanting the boy to be around kids his age. Amber was simply writing down notes as her demon wings fluttered anxiously as she wanted more then anything then to fly and get out of the school.

Royal was writing down notes as well but unlike Amber she had an intrigued look on her face. She loved Language Arts. And she decided to pay close attention in the class in order to become a novelist when she got older. And then their was Pristine, she was writing a list of insults to call Nat, Mike, and Amber hoping she'd make the three "losers" cry. Suddenly the bell rang, and Nat immediately grabbed his backpack ready to leave a Nat-shaped hole in the wall.

But the teacher stopped everyone from leaving as she got their attention.

"Hold it everyone!" The teacher said, everyone (but Royal) groaned clearly not in the mood to be held up more then they had to.

"Don't be like that it will only be a minute! I have a project that all if you in no more then a group of five needs to accomplish." The teacher said, Mike cheered up an actual smile appearing on his face. Pristine rolled her eyes, Royal smiled even wider then she had overjoyed at the thought of a project. Amber smacked her forehead in annoyance, and Nat had froze his cheeks losing all color as he broke into a cold sweat.

"The project has to be about a book you've read. You have to have a visual diagram and a paper written essay or have a PowerPoint essay. If you do your essay on the computer then you can have visuals in it to count for your grade. Your essay must have a summery in your own words, you must have information on the author. How they got the inspiration for the story, or maybe even some information from them by their website or by simply e-mailing them. And you all must state on why you like the story and the author. The essay must be two to three pages long, and for extra credit you can even video chat the author to get their own opinion on your essay, right in front of the class. That is all, and make sure you all pair up right now so I can write down the groups." The teacher said, and by the time the teacher was done Nat was having a mini-panic attack. And while Nat was temporarily paralyzed in fear the other kids made their way around the room making teams. Once they did they walked over to the teacher and she wrote down which kids we're in which teams. The teacher was going to leave until she saw that five kids we're left the oddball threesome that was Nat, Mike, and Amber. And finally the troublemaking duo: Royal Plum and Pristine Diamond.

The girls we're absentmindedly talking to one another while Amber and Mike we're trying to unfreeze Nat. Finally Amber flicked Nat's ears and the boy snapped out of it,

"Hey! Don't do that! Now come on let's get out of here! We can work on our project at Mike's." Nat suggested,

"Alright! But let's work outside I slept in the wrong way on my wings and I need to pop some locks!" Amber said. Mike smiled as he playfully rolled his eyes,

"Okay, my laptop us fully charged so that shouldn't be a problem. And we're taking that extra credit! I need to keep up my GPA!" Mike said. Both Amber and Nat rolled their eye's,

"Yeah right! You've gotten the all A's certificate at graduation since you we're in diapers!" Amber said.

"You can say that again! But yeah we're taking the extra credit……I'm not doing so well in this class." Nat admitted, his cheeks going scarlet.

"Or any class for that matter!" Amber said, Nat winced and looked at the ground grinding his shoe into the floor. While Mike crossed his arms and gave Amber a scolding look.

"Amber…." Mike started only for the demon herself to cut her off,

"I know, too far! Sorry Nat, I was just joking around. You know I do that from time to time." Amber said. Nat gave an obviously forced crooked smile as he quickly wiped tears from his eye's. He opened his mouth to respond but, to his horror, he heard hauntingly familiar laughter. The three turned around to see Pristine laughing while Royal looked at them with pleading eye's behind her superiors back. Pristine wore a white shirt with blue roses on it and a skirt to match as she wore three inch white heels.

While Royal wore a pair of tight jeans as they seemed to be bedazzled with amethyst sewn in them. Her short was a simple royal purple shirt with a picture if a crown on it. On top of Royal's head was her miniature signature crown that she usually wore (unless it was getting re-jeweled or cleaned of course).

"Good one Amber! If you weren't a **_literal_** demon sent from hell, I'd let you join me and Royal!" Pristine said in between laughs.

"Oh I'm **_so flattered_** to become another slave! Oh and I'm so sorry for your loss Royal, I'll be sure to remember you for who you we're." Amber said gaining a smirk, just after shot Royal a quick pitiful look. Pristine growled and shot a glare at Royal who changed her look to one of scorn and mockery.

"Uhhh…..well our project will be a lot better then yours! Unlike you idiots we have talent!" Royal said,

" _IDIOTS_!? I'll have you know I—" Mike said but soon a loud whistle got their attention. Mike, Nat, Amber, Royal, and Pristine looked at the teacher. Who was getting behind her desk fearfully as if expecting an earthquake.

"Uhh….funny thing about the project. I said no more then a group of five kid's. Which means no more……no less." The teacher said, and that's when it all sank in for the children. Each group looked at each other, every rounded face having a mask of terror and horror. The teacher plugged her ears, and she did it just in time as the entire island heard five children screaming.


	2. Dodged A Bullet

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Fanfreddyfic: Even I heard that!_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Yeah I also think Las Vegas heard that and called to complain!_**

 ** _Lolbitgaming: I feel bad for them...Not Pristine though..._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): I have a feeling every single reader would agree with you._**

 ** _Marionetty: Right, I'm back from the other story! So not blackmailed... Some sort of curse or something? Death threats (Oh wait that's still blackmail isn't it)?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Nope! It's a lot worse then that!_**

 ** _Marionetty: Also, Oh no... Poor... Everyone, really. 'Cept Pristine, she deserved it._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Hey funny thing! Guest, Lolbitgaming, said that sane thing!_**

 ** _Marionetty: Out of curiosity, is everyone going to find out about Mikey's little 'Secret' in this story? Or is that going to be a story on it's own?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Nope I'll happen in a different story! But Mike will tell one person his secret. Guess away!_**

*

Nat was chewing on his bottom lip as he clutched his stomach feeling as if he was going to throw up. Amber glared at Pristine and Royal while Mike simply crossed his arms and looked away from the two.

"I can't believe I have to work with you three losers!" Pristine said,

"I can't believe we have to work with Spoiledzilla and her partner Roshi!" Amber said.

"Good one! Where'd you get that insult? The one-hundred-n' one dumb comebacks book!" Royal said,

"Uhh….guys?" Mike said.

" **WHAT!?** " Both Amber and Pristine snapped, Mike jumped a took a few steps back from the girls.

"Uhh….Nat's not here." Royal said, and the two girls rolled around and saw that Nat was gone.

*

Nat had ran back home and as soon as he got into his mother's house he closed and locked the door.

" _MOM!_ " Nat said, running blindly for the kitchen knowing that his mom was in there. Ember ran out the kitchen and picked up Nat as the bot ran into her arms. The single mother looked shocked yet concerned as she walked over to the living room couch and sat Nat in her lap. Nat had started crying into his mother's chest as he hugged her for dear life.

"Nat what's wrong?" Ember said, Nat sniffed and looked his mother in the eye's.

"It's horrible! We have this project……fo-for school! A-And its involves having to have re-read a bo-book! A-And now m-me, Amber, and Mike ha-have to work with Royal and Pri-Pristine!" Nat stammered before breaking down sobbing. Ember's eyes widened, this definitely wasn't good and she had been secretly hoped that this wouldn't happen to her son.

"Nat, it's alright. Do you want some chocolate chip snickerdoodles? I still have a plate full left and we can talk about how to fix this. How does that sound?" Ember said, Nat sniffed and looked up at his mom with a dopey grin.

"I-I'd like that." Nat said, as he took his backpack off and set it on the couch.

"But first thing after we're getting your homework done." Ember said, Nat withered slightly but nodded. Suddenly though a bang was heard from the door, and Nat's eyes glossed over as he knew who was at the door.

"Help me!" Nat said, grabbing the collar of his mother's shirt. Ember put a hand on Nat's shoulder,

"Go upstairs, lock your room, and don't come down until I say." Ember said. Nat quickly nodded and ran upstairs as fast as his legs could take him. Ember waited until she heard a lock before she walked to the door and opened it. Amber, Mike, Royal, and Pristine came in each of them having the same objective: find Nat.

"Hey y'all!" Ember said,

"Where's Nat!? That idiotic son of yours ran off! We know he's here!" Pristine demanded. Ember glared down at the girl, luckily Royal pulled her "friend" back.

"I'm sorry for her." Royal said,

"Yeah, it's just that we need Nat and the grade is worth fifty percent of our grades! If we don't turn in this project we all get a zero and the day I get anything bellow an A is the day I die!" Mike said as her wore a serious expression on his face.

"Plus it's not like Nat to just run off. What's going on?" Amber impatiently said,

"Oh well Nat's just…..cleaning his room! I'll take him a while so y'all should really just plan out the essay without him!" Ember said.

"But—" All the kid's tried to say, but Ember interrupted.

"Sorry Nat's as busy as bee. But I have a plate of chocolate chip snickerdoodles. Y'all can each that five home with ya if ya want." Ember said,

"Deal!" All the kids said, immediately perking up at the thought of cookies. And Ember shook her head as she chuckled. Works every time.

Ember waved goodbye to the kids, and once she was sure they were out of ear shot she let out a sigh of relief. She then shut the door and locked it,

"Nat! Y'all can come down!" Ember said. And in a split second Nat came barreling down the stairs and jumped into her arms. Nat cried into his mom's shoulder,

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" He said. And Ember pat him on the back, trying her best to comfort her son.

*

 _A young Ember, looking to be in her early twenties, sat on the couch next to a muscular black man. Who had an arm wrapped around her, the man wore an orange shirt and a pair of brown shorts. The man had bright maple syrup brown hair, he had emerald green eyes as he looked over to Ember who had a bit of a belly. Finally the man loosely wore a straw hat on his head as he had a calm grin on his face._

 _"I can't wait for a baby boy." He said,_

 _"Well we still got seven months so you'll have to wait a bit." Ember said jokingly, as she patted her stomach wondering what their boy would be like._


	3. Hasn't Always Been

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Lolbitgaming: Now i see why my freind Fanfreddy_fic got so worked up about that Pristine girl..._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Wow you joined the bandwagon late!_**

 ** _Fanfreddyfic: Your absolutely right my freind! Pristine is a brat...(Lolbit_gamimg has a funny story I should tell you)_**

 ** _Lolbitgaming: OH HELL NO FANFREDDY_FIC *tackles him*_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): ... *giggles*_**

*

It was Saturday morning as Mike, Royal, Amber, and Pristine made their way to the only farm on the island. Pristine had a cloths pin on her nose as she looked at the place in disgust. While Royal had a look of interest as they passed by Ember who was feeding the pigs. They all walked into the barn and saw numerous stalls that had horses, goats, sheep, yaks, ponies, and cows. All of the animals food and water troughs we're filled with food and for the goats, yaks, and cows pails of milk sat by the stall doors.

Pristine seemed to admire the horses while she glared at the other animals.

"Wow, when I got that pony for my birthday I thought it _hadn't_ come from this _run down shack_." Pristine said, though Royal could tell that from behind the insult her "friend's" was actually impressed.

"Nat! Where ya at? We know your busy but we have a project due in two weeks!" Amber said, but there came no response. Instead the demon saw that the last stall was open.

"There he is." Mike said, and the group headed over to the stall. They all looked inside the stall to see Nat expertly milking a coco brown cow. Nat seemed to be in some sort of trance as he focused on nothing but his chores.

"Nat!" Amber said,

"Ummm….Nat?" Mike said.

"Hello, earth to Nat." Royal said, but Nat was still unresponsive. Pristine growled and before anyone could stop her she grabbed a pail of goat's milk and splashed it all over Nat. The farm boy gasped and fell back from his short sitting stool. Nat's hat flew off from the milk and landed right in front of Pristine. The spoiled girl grabbed the hat, and for the first time ever the kid's saw Nat's hair.

Bouncy, bright, maple syrup brown hair.

Nat shook off the milk as his eye's landed on his friends, bully, and fellow classmate. The farm boy's eye's specifically met Pristine's as his anger started to simmer.

"Hey! My mama is gonna tan my hide when she sees this spilled milk! Don't you realize that the dairy markets and the people in this town need every drop of milk or really anything me and my mama don't save for ourselves!? Seriously you just wasted five bottles of pure grade-a goats milk which will cost our farm ten bucks! So I hope you like spankings cause your daddy is gonna be—" Nat said, but he rant ended when he saw his hat in Pristine's hands. His emerald green eye's widened and his pupils shrunk to pricks. Nat took a deep breathe before a fire seemed to be lit in his eye's.

"I'm saying this once. And only once. _Give_. _Me_. _My_. **_Hat_**." Nat said, Pristine snorted and rolled her eyes. While Amber, Mike, and Royal took a step back from Nat knowing that he was basically a badly shaken-up unopened can of soda. Pristine opened her mouth to give a witty reply, but Nat suddenly snatched his hat and punched the girl straight in the stomach. Mike, Royal, and Amber gasped while Royal let out a yelp of pain. Nat quickly put his hat on making sure to stuff every strand of his hair back into his hat.

Once his anger settled be set his stool back up and started milking the cow again.

"I'll be done with my chores by noon. You all can just leave." Nat said, his eyebrows still furrowed in anger. Royal had helped Pristine up at this point as the richer girl was clutching her stomach.

"He's much stronger then he looks." Pristine said, and Royal cleared her throat looking at Nat.

"Nat, believe me. I wouldn't be here but we have a project we need to accomplish. We may not be able to start writing our essay but we can ask questions about one another to figure out what kind of literature we all have read and liked." She said in a calm voice,

"I can't believe I'm saying this but….Royal is right. Unfortunately we need to…..get to know each other in order to get any work done." Amber said.

"Yep and we can't slack off unlike **_someone_** who uses her money to _run the school._ " Mike said, as he was tempted to glare at Pristine. But the poor boy knew that Pristine could shoot him a glare intimidating enough to soil himself and he was not risking his dignity. But as he looked closely at Nat he realized that Nat had pulled his hat over his eye's and that his cheeks we're the shade of crimson.

Nat only did that when he was either embarrassed or nervous.

"Look, I—I don't have time right now. Can we deal with this later?" Nat said, and that's when Royal, Amber, and Pristine caught on. Pristine (and kinda, sorta Royal) had been bullying Nat long enough to know when he was nervous he stuttered. While Amber has been friends with Nat long enough to know that downcasted hat plus stuttering equaled Nat's afraid.

"Nat what's going on?" Amber said,

"Yeah why are you trying to shirk off this project?" Mike said. Nat blushed even redder,

"I'm not trying to shirk anything! I—I just got a lot of work to do! And I don't have time for this stupid project! Who cares about reading anyway!? Reading is for eggheads!" Nat said. And the kid's looked at the young farmer in silence. But suddenly they all started snickering before falling back on their sides or back in pure hysteria. Nat found blush encasing his face even more as he watched his friends, Royal, and Pristine just laugh it up. Amber was the first to recover as she flew up to Nat raining in her laughter.

"I'm sorry Nat, but is this what this is all about? You don't want to do this project because you've never read a real book and you think you're a nerd for reading?" Amber said, Nat felt his throat go dry she was so close to knowing the real reason. But as Nat didn't speak he unintentionally made Amber think that was the answer.

"Well _now_ that makes since! We'll need to find something we can all read! Then we can read the book in a week and we can make the essay in a snap!" Mike said,

"Alright…..I guess that'll work. But I want to read an adventure book!" Pristine said.

"Well adventure is in sci-fi books so we can pick that genre!" Mike suggested,

"So…..let me get straight…..you get all A's, are a pet to all teachers, and like reading sci-fi book?" Pristine said. Mike nodded with a raised eyebrow not knowing where Pristine was going with this.

" ** _NEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDDD!_** " Pristine exclaimed, and Mike looked as is a knife had struck him through the heart.

"Awww shut-up! You probably wanna read a book about a pony princess or a baby bunny!" Amber said, Pristine blushed and snarled at Amber so fiercely it actually scared the demon.

"Oh like your _such_ the bad girl!? I saw you buying the entire "Lost Pony Princess" series just two days ago! What response do you have for that?" Pristine said, and Amber's eye's widened as blush encased her face. Her eye's frantically looked around at the other's who had looks of shock on her face.

"I—I….." Amber said, trying to find a good excuse or comeback, but she realized she couldn't even think of one. Amber then flew down until her feet touched the floor. Once they did Amber let her hair cover her glowing face, and her wings closed and dug into her back in humiliation. Mike's jaw dropped at this response, did Amber just lose a fight!? Royal looked like she wanted to say something but didn't as she looked from between Pristine and Amber.

Mike gulped and gained a determined look,

"Well if anything Spoiledzilla, I think Nat should choose. If he's going to read the book he should at least like it." Mike said, as he jammed a finger into Pristine's chest when he said "Spoiledzilla". Pristine rolled her eyes but held back any retort she had for Mike and aimed it at Nat.

"Well Nat what's your call on this?" Pristine said, Nat blushed as he let go of the cows udder seeing the pail was full of it's milk.

"U-Umm……I-I….don't know…..ma-maybe….historical fantasy?" Nat stammered, as he got by the four kid's grabbing the empty pail that was once filled with goats milk and taking it with him. But Nat felt a hand be put on his shoulder as he was forced to turn around. He saw the person was Mike,

"Hold it! You have to come with us to the island library!" Mike said.

"What, why!? I'm busy here! I need to help harvest the new spring crops!" Nat said,

"We know, but it will only be minute." Royal said.

"And we're all gonna have to agree on a historical fantasy book and check it out." Amber said,

"Hold it! I never agreed on—" Pristine said but Amber slapped her mouth with her left wing.

"Well I—I can't!" Nat said,

"And why's that? Do books make you nervous?" Pristine challenged as she pushed Amber's wing down revealing a smug grin. Nat blushed a vibrant red as his hands seemed to be looking for anything to distract themselves.

"N—No! I—I……..I don't have a library card." Nat said, as he looked at the barn door not wanting to see his friends (and Pristine's) faces.

"WHAT!?" Mike and Royal said at once, while Pristine smacked her forehead and Amber shook her head.

"How do you not have a library card!?" Pristine blurted taking a steps towards Nat,

"Well, like I said before, reading is for eggheads. I never found a reason to read so that's that." Nat mumbled his cheeks turning an ever brighter shade as his hands tightening their grip on the pail handle.

"Well now we have to go. It takes about thirty minutes to get yourself a library card." Royal said,

"Plus ten to fill out the paperwork." Mike added.

"Yeah plus well be there for hours since Nat the _idiot savant_ probably won't even know what book to pick out." Pristine said, she then pushed her way past Nat before the boy could respond.

"Help me." Royal whispered as she felt instinct kick in and she followed Pristine, Mike looked at the girl with pity as she left the barn. Once she was gone his attention moved over to Nat, who was currently putting the pail next to it's correct stall door.

"Come on Nat, we better not leave Royal alone with Pristine for too long." Amber said, and she flew off after the two girls. Nat sighed looking to have given up at this point. But as he locked eye's with Mike he saw the taller boy was giving him an incredulous look.

"You know I have a feeling your not being honest with us. Though, I can see why. You barely know Royal and you and Pristine have always hated each other." Mike said, Nat winced and bit his lip, him and Mike then started to walk out the barn. But as they did the half-demon swore he heard Nat mumble:

"Not always."

*

 _Nat was now just two years old as he was, unfortulently, still in diapers. He wore a simple orange shirt as another toddler entered the room._

 _The toddler was Pristine._

 _Pristine's hair was curly as she was already out of diapers, the girl wire a pink shirt with a skirt and tights on. Nat giggled and got up as he waddled over to Pristine, Pristine smiled and walked over not ever stumble or trip in her step. And as the two toddlers started to reunite and play a woman looking to be in her mid-twenties came into the room. The woman had dark brown skin and long flowing black hair. The woman wore a dress that seemed to be completely made of diamonds._

 _As she looked at Nat with a glare so cold it could freeze over a dessert. Meanwhile Nat giggled as Pristine playfully pulled and tugged on his hair._

 _But the woman's expression remained unchanged as she just continued to glare at Nat._


	4. Trading Secrets

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Marionetty: I GOT IT! Nat can't read can't he? DUN DUN DUN!_**

 ** _Also, MIKEY IS SO ADORABLE!_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): I'm not gonna say. And, I know right!_**

 ** _Mike: *blushes furiously* I-I am?_**

 ** _Lolbitgaming: Ouch...is it me or does that grown woman make everyone uncomfortable?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): She mostly makes me feel very intimidated._**

 ** _Fanfreddyfic: She makes me uncomfortable too._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Lolbitgaming feels the same way!_**

*

The island library was basically an endless maze as it had three floors with over a dozen bookshelves filled with books. The check-in/check-out counter was on the first floor near the library exit. Royal, and Pristine had walked up to the third floor for the genre of book they all might like. While Amber had went to the second floor. And finally Nat was sitting at the table while Mike was getting the paperwork.

Nat bit his lip as he broke out in a cold sweat looking at the books around him. He looked towards the exit and considered running away. But unfortunately that plan was soon popped as Mike came back with three sheets of paper. He then handed it to Nat and sat in the seat right next to him.

"There! Now all you have to do is fill it out!" Mike said, Nat looked at the paper stifling a groan in response. He looked over to Mike and opened his mouth for a second only to close it again. Mike raised an eyebrow his eye's fixing onto Nat.

"Nat…..what's wrong?" Mike said,

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Nat said quickly his cheeks flushing red. Mike shook his head,

"Nat do you take me for a simpleton?" He said. The farm boy looked stunned before looking away.

"No! Lord knows you're the smartest kid ever!" Nat said,

"Then why do you keep lying? I know something is wrong with you, I can tell me." Mike said.

"Well if that's the case then I know something is wrong with you. Ever since a few weeks ago you've never been seen without a jacket. And everytime Amber suggests going to her dad's place you turn redder then that time you forgot to put on sunscreen!" Nat snapped back, Mike's eye's widened as his entire face went red.

"So…..do you want to continue this conversation? Or do you want to read the questions to me and just get this over with?" Nat said sliding the paperwork to Mike, the other boy numbly nodded and took the paper's.

*

Nat stared at the laminated library card in his hands as Mike looked at the shelves of books.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Mike said, as he already had three books in his arms. Nat continued to stare at the card not facing Mike.

"I am, I'm reading the spines." Nat said, and the farmer boy could hear Mike slapping his forehead with a free hand.

"You can't just read the spines Nat. You can read the back or maybe just the first few pages of the book." Mike said, and he began to walk over to Nat and his previous table. Nat followed shoving the card in his pocket,

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe I just want to get back to work." Nat sassed. Mike rolled his eye's placing the books on the table.

"Well did it occur to you that we're all going to suffer if you keep up this poor attitude. Seriously we already have to deal with Pristine!" Mike shot back coldly, Nat winced and pulled his hat over his eye's. Mike sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose,

"Nat I'm sorry. But…..so far you've acted so….well rude." He said. Nat looked down at the ground,

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?" Mike said. Nat hung his head in shame,

"I can't, you'll just laugh at me." Nat said. Mike looked shocked he then walked over to his friend and propped his head up.

"Nat you know me I'd never laugh at you. Granted, I did when you said "reading is for eggheads" but that's only because the notion is so ridiculous. Reading doesn't mean you're a nerd, bookworm maybe, but no a nerd. You can tell me anything Nat, I promise everything will be fine." Mike said, Nat bit his lip as he looked into Mike's eye's.

"I—I…..I….." Nat said but he ended up trailing off, as his eye's locked with the books on the table. Mike looked in Nat's direction and his eye's widened.

"No…..no….your kidding." Mike said, Nat didn't say a word as tears cascaded down his face.

"But Nat….how can you not know how to read?" Mike said his voice a mere whisper, Nat still didn't say anything as his cheeks looked like they we're on fire. Mike then looked through the books he picked out and eventually chose the book called: Dragon Diversity: What Started It All. Mike smiled knowing that Nat would like this, he then turned around just in time to stop Nat from running away. Mike grabbed Nat's wrist,

"Come on I'll teach you how." Mike said,

"No, I don't wanna." Nat said. Mike's eye's softened as he looked at his friend,

"Nat I know this has to be embarrassing but—" Mike said but the farmer boy soon cut him off.

"No! I mean I don't want to learn how to read!" Nat shouted, but he soon slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard him. Nat let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they're weren't any people around. Meanwhile Mike's eye's we're as large as saucers,

"Nat! You need to know how to read! It's not only fun, at least in my opinion, but it's fundamental you can't graduate school without knowing how to read." Mike said. Nat shook his head,

"I don't wanna! And I'm not gonna!" He said. Mike resisted to urge to roll his eyes, he then got an idea. But Mike didn't like the idea,

"Nat, if I tell you what's going on with me can I teach you how to read? And maybe can you tell me why you don't want to learn?" The half-demon said in a comforting tone. Nat sniffed as his eyebrows we're scrunched in thought, he then looked up to Mike and nodded firmly. Mike took a deep breathe and looked around for anybody. His cheeks we're flushed redder then Nat's as he took off his jacket and his hat. And almost immediately did Mike's small demon wings pop out.

Mike then ruffled his hair and reveled his small demon horns. Nat's jaw dropped,

"Are those real?" He said. Mike found himself incapable of speech at Nat went behind him and looked at his wings. Nat then grabbed one of the wings and pulled it. Mike yelped in pain, Nat jumped back staring at the gold wings in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." He said, Mike felt his fear and nerves rise and his underdeveloped wings started buzzing in response. Nat eyed the wings in awe,

"So cool! Are you like part-demon? How'd you get them? Did Amber give you some kind of magic stone?" Nat said an impressed smiled coming to his lips. Mike bit his lip and quickly put his jacket and hat back on.

"Yes, I'm part demon. I….can't say how I got them. And no, but Amber did cause this." Mike said, Nat took Mike's hat off again and flicked the horns. Mike yelped in pain again,

"Ooooh! Does Amber know? We should totally tell her! She probably has a whole bunch of demon knowledge to share!" Nat said. Mike took his hat back and put it back on,

"No! Amber can't know! She doesn't even know I am part-demon!" He said frantically. Nat gained a concerned look,

"You're sure? Your part-demon now. You're an entirely different species weather you like it or not. You need proteins for both your human DNA and your demon DNA." He said. Mike raised an eyebrow,

"Wait that's science I thought you we're terrible at it." He said.

"I am I got an F in that class. But remember I live on a farm and tend to animals I know a few things." Nat said,

"Huh I never thought about that—wait a second we're getting off topic!" Mike said coming to his senses. Nat groaned as he had hoped that Mike would forget their deal.

"Nice try, now come on let's get the other's. After your done with your chores I will teach you how to read." Mike said, Nat again groaned but knew there was no escape.

*

 _A muscular black man wore an orange shirt and a pair of brown shorts. The man had bright maple syrup brown hair, he had emerald green eyes as he loosely wore a straw hat on his head. A two-year-old Nat was in his lap as a thin book was in the boys lap._

 _"Can you tell me what that says?" The muscular man said,_

 _"Da—Da—Da…..Dad….Daddy!" Nat eventually said. The muscular man then picked up Nat gently holding his son._

 _"And what am I?" The muscular man said, Nat put both hands on the man's nose._

 _"Daddy!" Nat said,_

 _"That's right I'm your daddy!" Nat's dad said, he then started tickling Nat and the young boy started laughing._

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nat said between his laughter._


	5. Heartache

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Marionetty:CALLED IT! Also, WHO IS THAT MAN! I guess we'll have to wait and see *slinks back into shadows*_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): All will be explained later in the story._**

 ** _Lolbitgaming: I'm honestly not surprised that Nat was the one to know Mikes secret... if that makes sense._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): That makes since I mean the only other person is Amber and Mike isn't ready to tell._**

*

Nat had just finished all his chores as he wiped some sweat from his brow. When he got inside he immediately saw Mike with his arms crossed and the book in his lap. Nat blushed as he felt fear swell up in his chest; no doubt that Mike told his mother and his mom would not let him break a deal.

"I'll be ready in an hour." Nat said,

"Okay, but make sure when I come up your door isn't locked." Mike said. Nat sighed but nodded, he then ran up the stairs and into his room. When Nat got into his room he locked the door and took off his hat. Nat's room had a bushy pale yellow carpet as his walls we're painted a light blue. Nat's bed was just bellow a window that had yellow curtains draped over it.

His bed had amber orange sheets as a side table sat by it as it had a lamp on it as well; the side table having a drawer on it. And finally a closet was against the right wall as Nat opened it. The closet was filled with clothes including a tux that Nat rarely wore. There was space on the bottom on of closet as two small ten pound weights sat there. And next to it there was a toolbox that was locked by a padlock the only way to open it was to use the key that went with it.

Nat felt a goofy grin and blush come to his face as he looked at it. Finally Nat took out the weights and shut the closet door. Nat placed the weights on his bed and then made his way to his out his room to the house restroom.

*

The hour came to an end and Mike walked up the stairs to Nat's room. When Mike turned the handle he was pleasantly surprised to see that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and Mike saw Nat was seeming to be holding ten pound weights in his hands. Nat's eyes had glossed over with tears as he seemed to be remembering something. Mike found this moment oddly sentimental it was kinda like on how he slept with his cute yellow teddy plush that his mum had gave him when he was a baby.

Or when Amber told him that she would always find time everyday to visit an "important" statue and talk to it. Of course Amber never told him why it was important, just like on how he never told her or Nat, and Mike doubted that Nat would tell him why those weights and his hat were so important. And Mike couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt, this was when Nat was at his weakest; most vulnerable he shouldn't be staring.

"Umm…..Nat?" Mike said, Nat snapped to his senses and he looked up to see his friend. Nat blushed vibrantly and quickly opened his closet and put the weights back. Once he was done he sat back on his bed, Mike entered the room and shut the door.

"You okay?" Mike said,

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Nat said as he looked away from Mike. The half-demon shook his head but didn't argue, he then shut the door and locked it. Mike sat on Nat's bed and opened the book once he was at the first page he put the book in Nat's lap. Nat winced as he stared at the page of words. The young farmer placed his hands on his face,

"Oh my God, I'm never gonna get this!" Nat said. Mike pat Nat on the back now noticing the boys cheetah print pajamas.

"You're gonna get this trust me!" Mike said,

"How!? I can't read anything but single letters!" Nat said.

"I know you can do it! You just have to start off by sounding out the words and reading them out loud." Mike said, Nat paled when he heard that.

"Out loud? No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't do that." Nat said,

"Nat that's the best way to learn." Mike said.

"I can't!" Nat said, Mike sighed.

"Why can't you do it?" Mike said,

"Everytime I even try to read I start crying. I—I don't know why! If I read out loud I'll sound like a toddler!" Nat admitted his face going red. Mike took his hat off and began running his hand through his hair trying his best to avoid his still tender demon horns.

"Look I know this is a lot for you but you need to get through this. Please, for me?" Mike said, Nat whimpered.

"Only if you take off your jacket." Nat said,

"Nat—" Mike said but he was interrupted.

"It's not an excuse or a way to get us off the topic of reading. Amber says demon wings need circulation or it can cut off blood flow. You've had your jacket on all day you need to let your wings breathe. It's probably why there so tiny, or it could be that your not eating the necessary proteins. Or both." Nat said, Mike had Nat had a point. Mike then took off his jacket and his wings popped out except this time they started buzzing immediately like as if they wanted Mike to fly around.

"See, I suggest that at night you don't wear a night shirt so that your wings can get air." Nat said,

"I….I don't know. What if I get caught?" Mike said.

"You won't if you close and pick your door at night. Parents do it all the time so if your dads say anything then tell them that _'you do it, I just thought I'd be good if I did'_ and that's the end of that." Nat said, Mike smiled.

"Thanks Nat, now…..back to reading." Mike said,

"Yeah, yeah." Nat said. The young farmer then looked at the books, and against his best wishes he read out loud.

"….T-Th-The….da-days…." Nat stammered, as Mike made sure to help the struggling boy.

*

"Co-Co-Co…..how do you say this!?" Nat said clearly frustrated,

"Collier." Mike said, as he felt concerned for Nat who's face was so red it looked like he had sunburn. The young farmers face was stained with tears as Mike has given Nat a hankie to clear his tears.

"C-Co-Co-Coll-ier to-too-took…..o-of-off……i-in-into….th-the….nig-nigh-night…..s-s-sk-sky." Nat stammered, Mike then put a book mark in the book and put it to the side. Nat flopped on his bed still crying as he sniffed,

"Come on Nat, it's fine. You liked the beginning right?" Mike said. Nat whimpered,

"Yes but I have a pounding headache! And it took me two hours to read five pages and that was the first chapter! I'm hopeless, I'm gonna flunk for sure! And then Pristine will make fun of me for being held back!" Nat said. Mike helped Nat up as the young farmer was practically sobbing. Mike hugged Nat,

"No you won't, you still have time to turn things around you just need to learn to read." Mike said. Nat sniffed,

"I wish it we're easy." He said.

"Good things never come easy." Mike said, suddenly both boys heard Ember say.

"Mike, Nat soups on!" Nat pulled back as tried to wipe away his remaining tears.

"Come on Nat I'm sure some food will cheer you up." Mike said as he put his hat and jacket back on, Nat nodded as him and Mike got off the bed.

*

 _Pristine was crying as a woman looking to be in her mid-twenties was spanking her relentlessly. The woman had dark brown skin and long flowing black hair. The woman wore a silk white dress that had gold designs engraved on it. Lottery walked into the house at the time and saw the woman spanking his daughter._

 _"Cherry what are you doing!? Did Pristine misbehave?" Lottery said,_

 _"I say she did honeylichous! She said y'all!" Cherry said, Lottery blinked he then look a deep breathe and picked Pristine up._

 _"Princess I want you to go up stairs." Lottery said,_

 _"But isn't mama right?" Pristine questioned._

 _"No, no she isn't. I need to talk to her grown-up to grown-up. Okay?" Lottery said,_

 _"Okay daddy." Pristine said, Lottery then put Pristine down and the girl ran off. Lottery waited for her to be out if ear shot before turning to his wife._

 _"What was that!? Saying y'all isn't bad we practically live in the country!" Lottery said,_

 _"Don't you get it!? Pristine never said things like that until she started to hang out with Ember, Nat, and…..Rufus. They're poisoning out daughter!" Cherry said._

 _"Poisoning!? Our daughter being friends with out business partners son is far from that! Him and his family are very ambitious and if anything they're setting a good example. Unlike you!" Lottery said,_

 _"Unlike me!? Good example!? Well I won't hear this! I'm going to my room and I expect an apology for your insolence!" Cherry said she then stormed off in furry. And as soon as she left it only took a few minutes before Lottery felt guilt. He then walked out the house, to the jewelers, and then made sure to buy Cherry the most expensive cherry red diamond necklace he could find in the shop. And as Lottery was on his way back home he saw a muscular black man. The man wore an orange shirt and a pair of brown shorts._

 _He had his emerald green eyes shinning as he held sacks full of cash. Normally a man by this time would've been mugged. But no thief was dumb enough (or desperate) to steal from this man. Finally the man loosely wore a straw hat on his head as he had a victorious grin on his face: it was Rufus._

 _"Hello Rufus!" Lottery said walking over to the muscular man,_

 _"Why hello there Lottery. How's it going?" Rufus said,_

 _"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I just came from work and found my wife spanking Pristine. When I asked why she said that Pristine said "y'all" then she went on to say on his your family was "poisoning" her." Lottery said, "Do you have any advice?" Rufus looked offended and a bit miffed but he still kept a leveled-head._

 _"I don't think this is something I should get into." Rufus said,_

 _"I know you don't like snooping, controversy, or anything that involves getting into someone's personal business. But…..I need your help! I need to know weather this is a bad sign!" Lottery said. Rufus sighed,_

 _"Lottery you're a smart man. And I think we both know that your wife is apparently physically and mentally hurting your daughter. That is not good for children; and I'm not gonna tell you if this is bad or not. You know the answer, and you know what to do." Rufus said. The man then walked off to his farm and home, Lottery sighed as he looked at the diamonds. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it._

 _He had to divorce Cherry._


	6. Humiliation At It's Finest

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Lolbitgaming: Ouch...divorce is never something I would want to go through but sadly Fanfreddy_fic had to go through it..._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Aww….I'm sorry for him/her._**

 ** _Fanfreddyfic: I was literally crying when I read the divorce part...the feels._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Awww! Dry those tears! Everything will be okay!_**

*

The week passed by and Nat got more antsy and nervous by the day. The young farmer got a tincy bit faster, his brain starting to develop and grow his reading skills. But if course Nat wasn't anywhere near close to reading anything without pictures without someone to help him. The young farmer often had breakdowns or got headaches from reading and he grew more reading-conscious day by day. Nat was just so scared that the others would find out.

Mike constantly helped Nat with both his reading and homework forcing the boy to read whenever possible. The half-demon wasn't going to let his friend give up and flunk school because of this one thing he couldn't do. Mike just wanted his young farmer friend to learn and prosper. After all tough-love was the best type of love; it truly showed you cared.

*

Amber, Pristine, and Royal all walked up to stairs heading to Nat's room.

"I can't believe I have to be in Nat's house! It reeks of lower class!" Pristine said,

"Shut it Pristine! All you have to do is be kind for a few hours and then our project will be done!" Amber said. Pristine opened her mouth to speak but to her (and Amber's) surprise Royal put a hand over her mouth.

"Wait guy's! Be quiet! I think something is going on!" Royal whispered, the two then followed her to the left side of Nat's door as the door was wide open. The girl's saw Nat was crying his eye's out on his bed while Mike looked like he was trying his best to figure out what to do.

"Nat, your so close you can't just give up." Mike said, Nat then pulled his head up from the pillow his eye's red from tears.

"No I'm not! I have four chapters left and it's going to take me forever to read them! And we have to do our project today! My life is over!" Nat said before slamming his head back into the pillow,

"Nat! We have to keep going! You know Amber is never late! The ending is very intriguing, trust me!" Mike said. Suddenly though Nat jumped from the bed and tackled Mike.

"Na-Nat!" Mike said, his face flushing red as he got very….uncomfortable images flashing through his head of when Amber had caught him. Nat had his hands holding the taller boy's chest down while his feet we're grounded right in between Mike's legs.

"That's it! Just tell me how the book ends!" Nat said, Mike shook his head no despite his position he was in. In face the normally meek and kind boy gained a determined stone-cold glare.

"Nat there are four things I morally abide to in this world. One, you can make any dream a reality. Two, work hard when your young so you can chill in adulthood. Three, never get intimate with anyone until your ready. And four, don't spoil anything for anyone. So my answer is no. And I implore you, get off of me. This position you put me in makes my highly uncomfortable. And once your off me take deep breathes and calm yourself." Mike said in a surprisingly serene tone, his eye's flashing gold slightly before going back to blue. Nat felt….oddly compelled to listen; so he did. The young farmer got off the half-demon and brushed himself off taking deep breathes. Mike got up indignantly and took a couple deep breathes of his own as he felt a small bit of anger come to a boil inside of him. Once Mike was calm again he put a hand on Nat's shoulder.

"Nat, I know this is difficult of you. Especially when you really didn't know how to read until last Saturday. But I know you can do it, I knew you wouldn't be able to finish the book in a week. That wasn't my goal, my goal is to teach you to read. And that one has no time limit." Mike said, and this time Nat began crying tears of joy. But unfortulently that's when Pristine popped in,

"Aww! Little Nat dosen't know how to read? Wow you must really dumb!" Pristine said as she started laughing pulling Royal along with her. Royal hesitantly joined in on the laughing while Amber flew over to Mike a look of confusion on her face. Nat whimpered and began sobbing as Pristine got closer to him ready to advance her verbal attack.

"Awww! And baby Nat crying? Why don't you go back to kindergarten where you belong!" Pristine said, she then elbowed Royal in the ribs and the girl whimpered before speaking.

"Ye-Yeah! I—I—I'm surprised you can even walk yo-you dullard!" She said keeping her eye's shut to avoid crying, Nat shook as he looked for any way out. The boy was panicking as his mind was just telling him to get out **_NOW_**! Eventually his eye's landed on the window right by his bed. Amber, Mike, and Royal looked towards the window as well and then back at Nat. And they already knew what the boy was thinking,

"Nat wait!" Amber said flying towards Nat, but the ducked and pushed both Pristine and Royal down on the floor. The young farmer then ran out his room crying into his hands. Pristine got up first and chased after Nat while the others chased after her knowing that if Pristine caught him Nat wouldn't last long.

*

 _The storm was ragging as Rufus ran through the forest hearing the sound of hunting dogs and bows from guns ring in his ears. The strong man looked to have suffered through a war. Parts of skin we're missing as they showed the muscle, sometimes even bone underneath. Whip lashings we're all over him as his clothes we're torn and ragged. Rufus looked out of breathe and tired, but unfortulently he ended up tripping._

 _The farmer turned around quickly knowing his life was now over. When Rufus turned he saw his chaser._

 _Cherry Lottery._

 _The woman had a deranged look in her eyes. As her seven hunting dogs barked and snarled each having rabies. Cherry held a machine gun and planted the barrel on Rufus's gut._

 _"You ruin my life, I **end** yours." Cherry said, she then slowly pulled back the trigger savoring the look of fear on Rufus's face._


	7. Fighting For You

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Fanfreddyfic: T-That l-l-lady...she just murdered someone in cold blood...I HOPE SHE BURNS IN HELL ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE WHO CAUSES PAIN TO OTHER PEOPLE!_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Well then your going to hate Pristine even more!_**

*

The group of kid's had finally been able to catch up to Nat and Pristine. Each one of them was out of breathe, including Amber, they all saw Nat had ended up tripping and falling. He was just getting up with Pristine towering over him,

"Aww does Natty-watty need to work on his first steps." Pristine said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nat said, as he tightened his hands into fists.

"Aww! But a baby like you always needs someone around to tell you how much of a waste of space you are!" Pristine said,

"SHUT UP!" Nat said. Pristine scoffed rolling her eye's,

"Why should I? You existing ruined my life!" She said. Nat then let out a scream and before anyone could stop him he punched Pristine in the nose. The rich girl let out a scream and fell on her back, once she got out of her daze she got up looking furious as her nose was broken and bleeding.

"I ruined your life!? We used to be friend's! Best friend's even! But you decided to become just as rich and snobby as your mother! I'm surprised you haven't killed me! Isn't that what your deranged mother did!" Nat said tears in his eye's, Pristine's jaw dropped she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a ribbon wand. But the handle was made out titanium as it was painted a platinum pink. While the ribbons we're a different shade of yellow to gold buy the edges of the ribbon seemed to glisten almost as if those parts we're sharpened. Royal gasped as her face went pale, Mike and Amber looked at her as the girl got into a fetal position.

"Oh look a ribbon wand! Le gasp! Are you going to dance me to death?" Nat said his tone cold and sarcastic, Pristine huffed she then twirled the ribbon and aimed it directly at Nat. The ribbon coiled around Nat's wrist and Pristine then pulled. Nat let out a bloodcurdling scream as the ribbon righted around his wrist, digging into his skin, and causing blood to spray. Mike's eye's widened as his cheeks lost all color, the boy then passed out. Amber caught Mike and held him in her arms but as she looked between Nat and Mike she knew what to do.

Amber then flew away casting a worried glance over to Nat. The young farmer was then pulled towards Pristine and the rich girl kicked Nat in his privates. Nat screamed and fell on his knees, finally Pristine pulled the ribbon off and then began to whip her enemy while he was done. The boy yelled and screamed at every bit as Nat made sure to cover her eye's.

"Nobody talks about my mother like that! At least my mom was destined for greatness! You and your entire family is destined to live in dirt and be useless for the rest of your days!" Pristine said,

When a shortage in the whips happened Nat got up and tackled Pristine. The farmer boy then grabbed Pristine by her hair and began pulling it out if the roots.

"At least I earn the things I have! And I'm not related to a monster that killed a parent!" Nat screamed, Pristine then used her back legs to kick Nat off of her. The young farmer ended up crashing into the pig pin straight into the mud. Pristine laughed,

"My mother was a goddess! Your dad was the monster! He spilt up my family! I'm glad he's dead! He's worthless just like you!" She said. Nat then got up but this time he was holding a sickle,

"Don't you get it!? My dad was trying to save you! If your mother was alive you'd have no self-confidence and being tortured!" Nat said. He then ran towards Pristine and cut the girl using the edge of the sickle. Some of the gashes on Pristine we're deep while the other's had barley grazed skin. It was then Pristine got the message, Nat didn't want to hurt her. For some reason or another Nat was only trying to do the minimum damage he could get away with.

But Pristine wanted to hurt Nat, she wanted him to suffer, she wanted him dead. And didn't care about anyone but herself and only her. Pristine then flicked her ribbon wand and Nat blocked with his sickle. But the young farmer wasn't expecting the ribbons to wrap around the handle of the sickle. Pristine then pulled back the ribbon, snatching the sickle from Nat.

The girl then grabbed the handle and put her ribbon wand in her pocket. She then came charging for Nat and the farmer just looked at Pristine.

He was completely frozen in fear.

*

" **EMBER!** " Amber said, as she landed by Ember and Lottery who looked as of they we're making some sort of deal.

"What in tarnation has got you so riled up Amber?" Ember said,

"Na-Nat….Pri-Pristine….fighting." Amber said as all the flying and running had wore the demon down.

"What!?" Lottery said,

"Help." Amber said. The two parent's looked at each other and ran until they heard the sound of screaming. The parents found Nat who was covered in large gashes and was bleeding profusely. But still the boy was punching and kicking Pristine. Some of his previous hits had given Pristine bruises while other's broke skin.

Royal was still in her fetal position as her eye's we're wide and she was shaking.

"Nat!" Ember said, and as soon as she sat that Nat halted his attack. Nat smiled warmly as of saying: 'Thank you for showing up!' but as soon as he tried to take a step towards his mother Nat passed out.

"Nat!" Royal, Amber, and Ember said. Ember ran over and lifted Nat,

"No, no, no. Nat please I've already lost your father don't go too." Ember said as she cried. Lottery picked up his daughter looking concerned as be remember the day he held his ex-wives limo body in his arms.

"We need to get them to a hospital!" He finally said, the group then ran to the hospital Royal included. But as Royal followed her pupils we're completely black.

*

 _Rufus stared fearfully and pleadingly into Cherry's eye's. But Cheery was unrelenting as she got ready to fire the gun. Rufus closed his eye's and the barrage of bullets came. The father screamed as tears streamed from his eye's, blood and guts flew and splattered against the ground. Once Cherry was satisfied, she then dropped the gun and smiled._

 _"This is what happens to idiots like this man here….Pristine." Cheery said, Pristine then popped out from behind a tree. She looked uncertain as her mother picked her up and walked away the dogs surrounding Rufus. The dogs got ready to pounce but suddenly they all yelped instead as bullets went into their bodies the sound of pows going off. The dogs collapsed and Rufus was surprised to see Nat. The boy then dropped the gun and ran over to his dad,_

 _"Dada!" Nat said as he flung himself over hid dad's chest._

 _"I'll be okay champ." Rufus, "I—I'll always be with you." Nat cried staring into his dads dimming eyes. Rufus then took his cap off and placed it onto Nat's young head,_

 _"I—I love ya son. And…I…I need you to promise me to keep that hat safe. Okay?" Rufus said his voice growing weaker. Nat was sobbing at this point but he nodded agreeing to his dad's last wish._

 _"Pr-Promise." He said,_

 _"Make sure to look out for the farm. But….also make sure to look out for your mom she needs you." Rufus said. Nat again nodded as he sobbed tears pouring from his eye's. Rufus smiled as he secured the hat on Nat's head,_

 _"Rem-Remember Nat, you-you're the best and you always will be." He said his eye's slowly closing as he went silent._

 _"Dada?" Nat said,_

 _"Dada!?" He said again growing fearful. Nat then began to sob uncontrollably as he hugged his deceased father._

 _He would never let him go._


	8. Part Of The Story

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Exams came up and I couldn't update my story like usual! But now that I'm back let's continue this shindig!_**

*

 _Guest Reviews:_

 _Marionetty: Poor Nat... *punches Pristine multiple times*_

 _Pristine: *puts down shield that she used to block Marionetty's punches*_

 _Mangle6 (author): Yeah she's always one step ahead._

 _Fanfreddyfic:...I-I have no words...how could Pristine be so self-contained that she would stupe to that level...become just as much of a monster as her mother...only to go to hell and stay there forever...even when a life is so short...to hear the screams of her mom and every other person who has been sent because they only focused about their wants... to be punished in the most painful and soul-destroying way... because they wouldn't think about others for a change? I say anyone like that doesn't deserve to be called human...and I think Pristine should here what I said._

 _Pristine: *rolls her eye's in boredom*_

 _Mangle6: Yeah…..she doesn't care as you can see._

 _Lolbitgaming*eyes turn a dark red* Pristine better sleep with one eye open because im coming for her._

 _Mangle6 (author): I would warn her….but she's Pristine so that's not gonna happen._

*

Ember was walking home with her son in her as he slept peacefully. She looked at her son who had stitches done all over his body and had his wrist disinfected and wrapped up. Nat's hat was miraculously unharmed and still was securely on his head as his breathes we're even. Ember felt anger come to her as she thought of the person who has done this to her son: Pristine.

"Why Pristine? Nat was your friend. Y'all could've been an item by now. But you decided to become a monster just like your mother. What did she do to you?" Ember said, and as she looked up she saw that her farm (and home) was in view. She pulled out her keys and tightly held Nat as she opened the door to their home. But to her surprise when she opened the door she saw Amber and Royal sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you two doin' here!?" Ember said,

"I used my magic to pick the lock." Amber said.

"Ca-Can I hold him?" Royal asked taking a few steps forward, Ember looked at Royal suspiciously.

"Well, Nat did say on how you saved Doc's life. So, alright." The mother said, Ember then handed Nat to Royal and the girl held the boy just like a newborn baby except she used her left hand to hold up Nat's legs.

"Okay so Nat's okay, right?" Amber said,

"Yeah he's fine, where's Mike?" Ember said.

"I don't know, but he said I'd be something awesome. But enough of Mike, what's up with Pristine and Nat? I thought Pristine had always been Nat's bully. But, now I hear that they used to be friends? Yeah, this needs explaining." Amber said, Ember sighed and went into the fridge and quickly warmed up a plate of cookies and poured two large cups of milk. She then handed the glasses to Amber and walked up the stairs holding the plate of cookies. Ember walked to her room and placed the plate on the bed and the two girl's sat down. Ember's room had rose red painted walls as her need was a double having crimson red colored bed sheets. A small t.v. and t.v. stand was right in front of her bed and a small table sat in the corner.

Ember brought over the table and placed the plate and the glasses gently on the table. Ember then went under her bed and pulled put a large scrapbook.

"Alright, first things first. You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Nat, Mike, or Pristine. Especially not Nat, when he heard one whiff of his dad he breaks down. Second, in order to tell you the story of Nat and Pristine first I have to tell you about Rufus and Cheery." Ember said,

"Who are they?" Royal asked. Ember sighed her eye's growing misty, she then opened the scrapbook to a picture of a muscular black man. He wore an orange shirt and a pair of brown shorts. The man had bright maple syrup brown hair, he had emerald green eye and finally he wore a straw hat on his head that was an exact match of the one Nat wore. To the man's left there was a woman who had dark brown skin and long flowing black hair. She wore a cheery red dress as her eye's we're the same color, finally she had ruby earrings in her ears.

Cherry looked at Rufus coldly while the muscular man's face was completely red.

"That's Rufus and Cheery. Cherry was Pristine's mother. And Rufus was my husband….Nat's father." Ember said, "Rufus always had beef with Cheery. But neither one of the two talked about their past before they met us." The mother then turned to a different page. (And much to the girls shock) she stopped at a page that had a whole bunch of magazine, newspaper, and photo-clippings of Ember. Except she was dressed in very expensive looking (if not somewhat suggestive) clothing.

"You we're a model!?" Amber and Royal said,

"Yep, I gave up my dream when I saw Rufus. When I saw him for the first time, I knew my new dream was to be with him and raise a child or two." Ember said with a slight smile. But her smile soon disappeared as she thought back in the past.

"But, you see how well that worked out. I miss him so much. But, anyway, it all started when I was supposed to go to the country-country so I could successfully model as a bumpkin for the newest line of clothing." Ember said.

*

 _I was on a boat as I wore short-shorts and a crop shirt that just barley passed my breasts. I was in a very sour mood as the boat came to a stop on the island dock. I left the boat swinging my hips gaining a lot of whistles from the men as I walked down to what would be my future home. You see my agent had set me up with Rufus seeing as he was a country bumpkin and he would be one heck of a bodyguard. I won't lie, I was a city gal and the country disgusted me so I wasn't to eager on meeting any country folk._

 _At the time I thought country people we're dumber then a box of drinks. Anyway, when I got to the farm I saw Rufus talking to Lottery as Cherry had a belly looking all cold, judgmental, and superior. At the time Cherry was three months pregnant with Pristine. I walked over to the group and Rufus was the first to see me as he had dropped what he was holding in shock. I honestly don't know if it was fate, God, the universe, Cupid, or what but I felt like I had been struck straight through the heart._

 _I felt my face heat up as I made sure to swing my hips even more wanting Rufus to get a good view. I did it so well that even Lottery had stopped and dropped what he had when he saw me. But Cherry wasn't too pleased when she saw that, she ended up stepping on Lottery's foot to bring him back to reality._

 _"Uhh….Rufus, I'm taking that this is the super model your teaching to be country?" Lottery said,_

 _"Uh-huh. And you boys are the most sexy little hunks of meat of seen! Especially you Ru-Ru!" I had said, as I did a quick twirl and hopped into Rufus's arms the man caught me purely on instinct. Rufus's face had actually went red in embarrassment, and that's saying something! I've learned a lot of things in my life but it is almost near impossible to get a black person to blush through their skin color._

 _"Uh….he-hello...Miss…." Rufus said trying to search for my name,_

 _"Miss. Risqué." I said._

 _"That's your last name!?" Lottery said,_

 _"Mmmm-hmmm!" I replied._

 _"Okay, well I think it's time we leave, come Lottery." Cherry said, she then walked off and Lottery scrambled off._

 _"So….uhh….don't you wanna stand or something?" Rufus asked me,_

 _"Nope, I wanna stay with you Ru-Ru!" I had said. And I meant every word of it as I stayed with him and learned all I could. I even slept in the bed with him, but that resulted in some….other surprises down the road. I'll admit I was terrible at first, but after a while I gained my country accent and I learned how to farm and everything! When I was a model I always got a part better when I trained for the part._

 _Rufus taught me how to talk, act, and tried to teach me to become a bit more modest and less flaunty. But that never worked. Even today I still swing my hips and use my silver-tongue to get what I want on occasion. But anyway, the say came where I was supposed to do my photo shoot and leave the island. But that didn't happen._

 _I walked up at the end of the catwalk as usual but instead of posing I held my hand up for Rufus and pulled him up on the stage. Rufus looked at me confused, but he was soon answered when I kissed him straight on the lips. Everyone gasped and the paparazzi took picture after picture._

 _"I'm not doin' the photoshoot! I wanna stay with Ru-Ru! I'm goin' full country!" I said, everyone cheered, the paparazzi sent nuts, and my agent fainted. Rufus was stunned beyond all belief while I hopped into his arms putting my arms around his neck._

 _A month or so later however I had first bout of cramps and morning sickness. Rufus quickly got me to the hospital and when the doctor told us that I was pregnant we we're both stunned. I thought for sure that Rufus was gonna ditch me when he heard I was pregnant, but he didn't. He told me to go home and say there until I heard a knock at the front door. He also told me to dress in a white dress and I did as I was told._

 _When the knock, eventually, came to the door I opened to see Lottery._

 _"Hello, Miss. Risqué. You look quite beautiful." Lottery said as he wore a black tux,_

 _"Thanks." I replied. Lottery then gently took my hand and led me out of the house, as I saw the walkway now had a long, red carpet on it. I looked up and was stunned to see the entire island was each side of the carpet. The girls held white roses and wore dress while the men held red roses and wore tuxes. I looked over to the farm entrance and saw that draped over the ark was white lace and silk._

 _I was that underneath the ark there was the mayor of the island right behind a wooden podium. Rufus stood on the right side of the podium as he looked over to me with gentle eyes. Lottery stopped and positioned me right across from Rufus and handed me a bouquet of multi-colored roses. He then went to the left side of the carpet and pulled out a red rose._

 _"Hello everyone, we are here for the marriage of Rufus and Ember. They might've not been together long but it's obvious they love each other very much. Especially Rufus, who shocked us all by getting us to set this entire thing up. But enough with that, Rufus, will you take Ember to be your wedded wife?" The mayor said,_

 _"I do." Rufus replied._

 _"And Ember, will you take Rufus to be your husband?" The mayor said, to be honest I was stunned for a moment but I quickly cleared my head._

 _"Darn-tootin' I will!" I said excitingly, everyone chuckled at my response._

 _"Alright then, now will the ring bearer please come out?" The mayor said, and after a few moments a one-year-old Mike stepped out from the crowd. Mike's hat covered his eye's as he wore a perfectly fitting shirt and very baggy pants. The boy nervously held a pillow that had two rings on it as his legs shook. Mike then ran up the walkway as he let out quiet whimpers, but as he neared Rufus and Ember he ended up tripping and falling face first. The rings ended up falling off the pillow, and landing right next to Rufus._

 _He picked up the rings and helped Mike up who had began crying. The toddler then ran off back into the crowd and was picked up by William. The crowd aww-ed and coo-ed sympathetically at Mike as he cried into William's shirt. The poor thing was just so shy back then, anyway so Rufus put a ring on his finger and put mine on for me._

 _"Well now that that's settled, you may now kiss the bride." The mayor said, but I grabbed Ru-Ru by his shirt collar and kissed him. I remember feeling so much happiness at that moment, even if the wedding was rushed._

*

Amber and Royal waited tensely for Ember to speak but the farmer had grew silent as she sniffed. Suddenly though she began to cry and Amber was quick to teleport in some tissues for her.

"Yo-You okay?" Royal said,

"N-No. I miss him, I want him back. But…..I know that can never happen. I gave up everything for him and now he's gone, the only thing that's keeping me going is Nat. I-I'm sorry but I can't go into full detail. Cherry hated our families, especially Rufus and Nat, from the beginning. She ended up stopping Pristine from being around and punished her when she "acted out". Cherry would mentally and physically abuse Pristine. One day Lottery finally saw through Cherry's mask and asked Rufus for advice. Rufus told him he already knew what to do, Lottery ended up trying to divorce Cherry. But she wouldn't have it, she went ballistic and fled the house stealing a few valuable gems, dogs, and a machine gun from Lottery. She then ran into the forest and hunted down Rufus, and killed him. Nat was found hugging Rufus's body, we had to pry him off, he wouldn't let go willingly. But while Nat was distracted Cherry kidnapped Pristine and they we're gone for a month before the police found them. Cherry was sent to prison and died there, Pristine was traumatized from whatever Cheery had did to her, Nat was traumatized from his father's death. And both me and Lottery we're left grieving taking care of our kids." Ember said, and by the time she was done she was sobbing. Royal gently pat Ember on the back, the woman then closed the scrapbook and placed it to the side.

"I—I need a moment. Y'all stay here." Ember said, she then got up and walked out the room. And as soon as she did Nat began to stir awake. The boy's eye's slowly opened as he looked around the room.

"Where am I? Where's mama? And…..why are you holding me!?!?" Nat said as he was quick to leap from Royal's arms, the boy dusted himself off and Ember quickly came into the room.

"Nat! You alright?" Ember said,

"Yeah, I'm good except for the fact that my body hurts." Nat said.

"That's normal." Amber said,

"And Nat the reason why I was holding you was because I find you cute." Royal said. Nat blushed and smiled as he whipped his head over Royal.

"Really!?" Nat said, suddenly though everyone jumped when they heard a door slam. The group them heard pounding footsteps and everyone watched as Mike came through the doorway looking sweaty and exhausted.

"Guys! I just got a way to save our project! And get us an A! Along with the extra credit!" Mike said as he took in deep breathes,

"Really!?" Everyone said.

"How did you manage that!?" Nat said,

"Well, I do apologize in advance. But……I told the teacher that Nat couldn't read, at least not at the level an average third grader. And our English teacher actually started crying out of pity and sympathy for Nat. I then asked if we could do a different essay that still involved reading. It's on how not all kids are as lucky to get a reading, or in some cases, writing education. The essay will involve work from all of us since we're all from the poorest to the richest. Which means, unfortulently, we still have to put up with Pristine. We can preform our essay after school hours, but we'll need to pull an all-nighter. And Pristine is on her way!" Mike said, by the time he was done everyone was shocked. Nat had shut his eye's and desperately looked around for an escape route.

"Nat, you can't read!?" Amber said, Nat blushed but nodded. The demon groaned,

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!? We could've helped!" Royal said. Nat looked at the girls in disbelief,

"Yo-You don't think I'm an idiot or a freak?" He said.

"Of course not!" Amber said, Royal shook her head and walked over to Nat.

"Tell me, does this answer your question?" The girl said, she then kissed Nat straight on the lips shocking everyone. She pulled back and smiled nervously at Nat,

"Me, you, date, two weeks from now, at five, and at the fanciest restaurant on the island. Got that?" Royal said. Nat nodded a wide grin on his face,

"Good. Now, can you all not mention this around Pristine? She's already mad and when all her anger is directed at me…..things get ugly." Royal said. Everyone nodded, and suddenly Pristine's voice was heard.

"Alright! I'm here! Now will you all get down here so we can get this over with!" The spoiled girl said, every kid groaned. Minus Nat and Royal who gulped fearfully, the kids then headed down stairs all not even wanting to hear Pristine.


	9. Epilogue: It's Not Over

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait….again. Life decided to kick me in the butt. But here's the ending!**

*

 _Guest Reviews:_

 _Marionetty:Huh. I didn't see that coming. Poor Nat. *Steals Pristine's shield and then punches her* This story is amazing, and I'm so glad you've decided to continue it (It's been a while since the last update, but it's sure worth the wait)! Don't Let The Hater's Get You down._

 _Pristine: *lays on the ground moaning*_

 _Mangle6 (author): Thank you! And yeah sorry about that. (And this long wait as well.) Life is a jerk sometimes. Anyway, here's the ending of my story._

*

"A-And…..ju-just be-because….so-someone isn't a-as pri-privilege as you. Do-Dosen't me-mean there a-a lesser o-or a-a ri-rival." Nat said, as he held a paper in front of him while Mike and Royal played a slide behind him. Amber held a tablet with a lady on it as she stood on the sidelines next to the teachers desk. The teacher listened intently to Nat having a look of pity and extreme patience. And finally Pristine stood by the entrance of the door with her dad firmly having a hand placed on her shoulder. Lottery glared at his daughter with a look of anger and disappointment.

Pristine didn't even acknowledge her dad as she was too busy glaring at the group. She was so furious that she could explode, not only did she have to stay after school just to do her project. But her dad had found out and as punishment not only was she getting a zero on the assignment but she was to work on Nat's farm and do his work for a month while being supervised by Ember. It was not fair! Why should she step down to the loser levels!?

"That was wonderful Nat! But why didn't you tell me you couldn't read? I could've gotten you a tutor." The teacher said, Nat blushed vibrantly.

"I-I was just embarrassed. And you don't have to get me a tutor Mike is teaching me." He said, Mike blushed at being pointed out for his generosity but he didn't shy away.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of." The lady said, she wore a blue turtleneck and a white pair of jeans. Her eye's we're orange as she wore a warm smile on her face. "Reading is fundamental and no matter what age learning it is very beneficial. Nat, I don't want you to be embarrassed of who you are or what you don't know. Just go out and learn as much as you can. Can you promise me that?" Nat nodded in response his cheeks blushing even redder.

"I promise." He said,

"Good, now I have to get going. I hope you finish my book Nat, good luck to all of you." The author said. The video call then ended and Amber put the tablet on the desk, she then ran over to Nat and playfully ruffled pulled his hat down.

"You did great Nat!" The demon said,

"I'm so proud of you!" Royal and Mike said simultaneously. The two then giggled when they realized they had said the same thing.

"Ya-Ya really think I did good?" Nat said,

"Of course!" Royal, Mike, and Amber said.

"And I'm very proud of you as well, but Mike don't forget to teach Nat at least two or three days a week." The teacher said,

"Two to three days!?" Nat said as he could already feel a headache coming on.

"Of course Mrs. Frasier, now come on guys let's get some ice-cream!" Mike said, and that immediately caused Nat to perk up. The four then said goodbye to the teacher and took their flash drive, laptop, has tablet and walked past Lottery and Pristine. The rich girl watched in shock for a few moments before a look of anger crossed her face.

"Royal! Get back here! **NOW**!" Pristine said, and Royal stopped in her tracks. Mike, Nat, and Amber stopped as well and looked between Royal and Pristine as Royal walked towards the spoiled girl. Finally Royal stopped in front of Pristine, the rich girl them gained a victories smile.

"Good, that's a good best friend. Now come on you need to do Nat's menial work." Pristine said, Royal then looked back at Mike, Amber, and then….Nat. She then looked at Pristine, and finally a look of determination came to her face.

"No." Royal said,

"Excuse me!?" Pristine shrieked. While Mike, Nat, and Amber all gasped shocked beyond all imagination.

"I said no! I'm sick of being you slave! You made me help you get Doc arrested, almost destroyed the island, blackmail Doc, almost got him killed, almost got Nat killed or at least severely injured, and constantly harass every kid in school to tears. I'm done being with you! Not even if you turn over a new leaf! I was not, will not, and never will be your best friend!" Royal said, she then turned her back on Pristine before walking with her new friends and boyfriend. And Pristine just watched them go completely slack-jawed.

 ***Two Weeks Later***

Royal and Nat left a very fancy restaurant both having smiles on their faces.

"So you really have a fetish for that?" Royal said,

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone not even Mike and Amber know." Nat said his face burning red. The boy wore an orange and white cream colored tux with black church shoes.

"I won't tell anyone nick-Nat-ratty-tat." Royal said with a giggle, she wore a simple light velvet dress as her hair was in a tight bun. Nat blushed even redder,

"Hey, I told you I don't like that nickname." He said with a chuckle.

"I know." Royal said, and she planted a kiss on Nat's lips. The farm boy melted into the kiss this time around and pulled back gently.

"You're a really good kisser." Royal said,

"Hey nice to meet you pot, my name is kettle." Nat responded causing Royal to laugh in response. Once she was done laughing she finally spoke,

"I love how funny you are. Now, I gotta go. Goodbye Nat, you're the best BF ever." Royal said she then gave Nat a peck on the cheek before she began to walk off.

"Bye Royal! Seeya at school!" Nat said, he then began to jog back home knowing his curfew was closing in.

*

It didn't take long for Royal to get home as she walked up the stairs to her room. The last two weeks had been the best weeks of her life, her date with Nat being the best part. For once, she didn't get roped up in ridiculous drama or make kids cry. Of course, she had to gain the trust and respect of the other kids at school. But with her being backed up by Nat, Mike, and a literal demon sent from hell.

The other children had quickly learned to trust her. But it wasn't all great, she often got ambushed and beat up my Pristine but she never told anyone it happened. Eventually, Pristine will get board or just give up entirely. Finally Royal opened her room door and was stunned to see Pristine right by the entrance.

"I will make you my best friend, no matter what it takes!" Pristine said, and before Royal could react. Pristine grabbed her by wrist and pulled her in her room the door slamming and locking. And almost immediately Royal's muffled screams, sobs, and cries for help we're heard through the door.


End file.
